jueves
by akikokasumi
Summary: que se puede esperar de una chica simple enamorada del gran sasuke uchiha ... TODO se puede esperar el mejor escenario ese tren


-uf!- un suspiro salió de sus labios rosas, estaba nerviosa e impaciente por decima vez miro su reloj 5:57

-solo tres minutos sakura- se decía así misma para contralor su impaciencia, se moría por verlo.

Se escucho el silbato del tren sakura dio un salto en su asiento miro su reloj las 6:00, miro enfrente y lo vio , sin pensarlo aliso su falda, la mas bonita que tenia se arreglo un poco y lo vio caminar entre la gente, dando paso alas mujeres mayores, todo un caballero, sin verla se sentó en frente suyo, lo miro tan perfecto su piel blanca y suave como la nieve su cabellos negro con tonos azules rebelde , eso le encantaba sus ojos afilados y oscuros profundos como al noche, formo una sonrisa por contemplarlo perfecto se decía en su interior, pero su sonrisa era borrada, al darse cuenta que un hombre tan perfecto debía de tener una mujer perfecta, especial, lista y ella no lo era, no era que nose amara se quería como era no era una modelo de revista ni una mujer que ganaría un concurso de fisicomatemático con honores , era una chica simple cuerpo delgado y femenino sin acentuar mucho sus curvas ni busto, tuvo el tercer mejor promedio la terminar su carrera era simple así era sakura haruno simple y lejos de estar lejos de aquel hombre perfecto. El tren seguía su trayecto, respiro hondo sus manos le temblaban y sudaban, su lado coherente le decía que se detuviera, pero su lado sentimental le pedía a gritos que le hablara, lista para las consecuencias trato de articular una oración, sus ojos se dilataron al verlo bostezar contra el cristal "perfecto" surcaba mas seguido es apalabra en su mente, volvió a su labor justo al preguntarle su nombre, se vio envuelta en osos ojos azabaches la veían, un suspiro salió de sus perfectos labios, sakura no supo que hacer serró sus hermosos ojos jades por inercia, sintió su cuerpo encogerse y temblar mas de lo normal.

Pasan los días cada día le mismo tren ala misma hora la misma escena el se sienta enfrente de la pelirrosa

-no entiendo sakura llegarías mas temprano a tu casa sí tomaras el directo como todos los demás- pregunto una rubia mientras comía un pedazo de manzana seguido de su amiga

-lo se ino, es que me gusta el paisaje del tren- rio ante la imagen que cada día le regalaba aquel hombre

-segura o es que te gusta alguien de ese tren ¿?- pregunto picar su amiga, a sakura casi muere de atragantamiento por lo dicho de su amiga

-ino.- Regaño sakura, la rubio solo rio y con ternura tomo la mano de su amiga

- es bueno enamorarse, sin importar lo que pase, date una oportunidad- sentencio

- y si no le gusto- se pregunto más para si que para la rubia

-estaría tonto- le respondió para seguir con su alimento de todos los días

-puedo saber cual es su nombre- pregunto una rubia que caminaba junto a sakura rumbo a la estación

-sasuke- rio al recordarlo

-sasuke uchiha…amm… valla si que es lindo - comento la rubia

- lo conoces- pregunto ilusionada sakura

-no, es dueño de media ciudad no sabias eso?¿- cuestiono la rubia

- no, se su nombre por que un día le hablaron por teléfono y del otro lado de la línea se oyó gritar su nombre- le conto la pelirrosa a su amiga

-una novia suya?¿-pregunto con miedo la rubia por el daño de sakura

-no lo creo , amenos que su novia le diga dobe y se llame naruto- rio divertida por la escena recordada

-si en verdad te gusta, díselo sakura, no importa si es rico o pobre- la rubia hablo, para ver su reloj y alarmase

-rayos es tarde sai me espera, chao sakura nos vemos- se despidió para salí de ahí. Sakura solo rio por la escena de la rubia tropezando con todo, miro su reloj 5:20, rio llegaría a tiempo de nuevo, no olvidaba ese día el primer día que lo vio, después de un día estresante como secretaria ,entre juntas, recados, regaños por pare de su jefe, y archivos perdidos lo menos que quería es llegar a su casa y encontrarse con más trabajo, decidió despejarse y tomar le camino mas largo, el tren ,tomo el tren de las 6 se sentó mirando ala ventana , tratando de despejar su frustración, sintió una presencia adelante suya, ahí estaba el sin preocupaciones indiferente a todo lo que pasaba alrededor del mundo, sintió oprimir su pecho y su aliento le faltaba, se bajaron en la misma estación pero con caminos diferentes, al día siguiente tomo el mismo tren ala misma hora, con la ilusión de verlo de nuevo, kami le cumplió su deseo, de nuevo el , de ahí decidió tomar el tren de las 6 aunque no le hiciera caso ni le hablara se conformaba con que le viera… de estación en estación enfrente el y ella con el silencio de por medio…

-se pondrá buena deberías ir teme- regaño un rubio aun azabache

- hmp- fue lo único que le contesto al rubio

-no te hará daño ir a una fiesta sasuke- seguía regañando el rubio por la terquedad de su amigo

-que hora es ¿?- evadiendo la pregunta del rubio que bufo y el dio la ora a su amigo

-las 5:20... de nuevo tomaras el tren?¿- cuestiono el rubio dándose por vencido con el tema de la fiesta

-hmp-

-eres dueño de media cuidad, un uchiha, con 4 auto de lujo para usarlos como tarde en ganar, y en ves de eso toma el tren- perdiendo la paciencia le rubio aumento su tono de voz

-hmp-

-si tan solo fuera el directo, te la paso pero el tren que de emocionante hay en ese tren ¿?_ cuestiono, mirando a sasuke y quedando impacto por lo visto, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su amigo, nunca se le veía algo así en su rostro, la razón de ese tren era especial era grande para formar una sonrisa en el azabache

- bien como se llama¿?- cuestión, provocando que sasuke lo viera por primera vez a sus ojos azul electrizante, lo miro fijamente sin comprender

-como la conociste, quien es, el linda, ?¿- cuestiono , para presionar mas a su amigo azabache, que lo seguí mirando con sorpresa, se acerco más a el y le contesto

-no se su nombre ni anda de ella solo se que el día de la junta donde mi padre dio su gran espectáculo de que su hijo prodigo itachi era ya dueño de media cuidad de Italia y bla bla…- contestaba sin interés el azabache

- lo recuerdo te pusiste eufórico y saliste de aquí sin decir nada- hablo el rubio

-ese día no quise llegar a casa par ver la cara de mi hermano, tome el tren, subí como si nada pensando en mis problemas y la vi , hermosa simple sin llamar la atención, se veía tan …- se quedo callado como buscando la palabra correcta para ella

-perfecta- menciono para volver a dibujar una sonrisa

-cuando le hablaras ¿?-cuestiono el rubio serio por lo dicho de su amigo, era imposible que sasuke le atrajera una chica, habían descartado la idea de que era gay hace años, al saber conquistas de una noche por parte del morocho, nunca lo vio haci, con brillo en los ojos al hablar de una chica y menos una chica simple, como le decía el, los uchihas solo salían con modelos, mujeres importantes en el ámbito laboral empresarial artístico y de la clase alta, y nunca se les veía con mujeres comunes y corrientes, miro de nuevo a su amigo que veía la ventana de su despacho

-no me atrevo- contesto par ver su reloj y ver que faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 tomo su abrigo y salió de ahí dejando en su rubio amigo una sonrisa

-por fin sasuke- rio ante lo dicho y salió del aquel despacho

-las 6 y el no había llegado, el tren pronto daría inicio su camino y no llegaba, se desilusiono, al darle razón ala idea que hoy no lo vería, miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba llegando tomando su lugar delante de ella, el tren seguía su camino, la mitad de camino disfrutando el paisaje que ofrecía konoha, lo miraba su mente se llenaba de las palabras de ino, "una oportunidad", "seria un tonto si no te quiere", date una oportunidad", su cabeza daba vueltas vamos sakura es jueves mañana no trabajas y ni se diga el sábado y el domingo no soportaras tres días sin verlo, tomo aire y trato de mantener su vista en el, sus labio temblaban

-sas. Sasuke- menciono tartamudeando, queriendo apartar la vista, su mente solo tenia una palabra en su mente "tonta",el de seguro piensa que eres una tonta sakura, lo seguía mirando el giro su cabeza y la vio tan perfecta, se veía hermosa, nerviosa, casi al colapso emocional se veía, temblorosa, sus oídos nunca escucharon pronunciar su nombre de la voz tan angelical de aquella chica , en al mente de sakura solo deseaba morir, que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante, sasuke dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, sakura quedo mas nervioso de lo normal se inclino hacía ella, sintió como el tiempo se tenia sasuke se inclino aun mas

-hola, no te conozco y ya te extraño endemoniadamente, cada tarde desde que te vi tomo el mimo tren para verte- dijo par dedicarle una sonrisa, sakura no sabia que hacer tantas emociones, siente el tacto suave de su mano su calor tibio y protector de la mano de sasuke sobre la suya ve como al luz va disminuyendo, por la entrada del tren en el túnel, toma la mano de sasuke, y con la otra trata de buscar su rostro, encuentra algo suave y tibio, era su rostro, sentía su aliento no sabia que hacer, sin pensarlo, e ignorando ala razón de su cerebro se arma de valor y junto sus labios con los de le

-te quiero- susurro sasuke, para corresponder el beso de sakura, trasmitiéndole todo el cariño que sentía por ella, aunque ignoraba su nombre y su vida de ella, la quería, era perfecta para el, sakura dio su ultimo aliento a ese beso, la luz les dio en el rostro anunciando que salieron del tunen, dándose una sonrisa el uno al otro

-sakura haruno- menciono, el solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella la abrazo y esperaron ala ultima estación… sakura disfrutaba el cálido calor que emanaba sasuke en su cuerpo agradeciendo aquel jueves con una sonrisa en su rostro cerro sus ojos disfrutando aquel momento


End file.
